The invention relates to a net, in particular a stretched or elastic net for camping furniture, such as chairs or beds. The net of the invention includes longitudinal and transverse cords which are perpendicularly arranged relative to each other. These longitudinal and transverse cords are made out of synthetic filaments or fibers and include connecting members at their cross-over points.
The supporting nets of this type when used in furniture are provided at their cross-over points generally with steel clamps or staples. These steel clamps or staples are generally mounted on the cross-over points of a longitudinal and transverse cord by means of a clamp or stapling gun. Such a steel clamp or staple connection has many drawbacks. For example, such a connection is difficult to be precisely installed because of the way the clamp or stapling gun is handled. An imprecise connection, however, reduced the elasticity of the net. Furthermore, it is quite time consuming to install the clamps or staples for such a net. In addition thereto it is necesary to check each connection after it has been installed which is quite time consuming. The production of such nets by means of a clamp or stapling gun is therefore quite costly.
In addition thereto, it is well known that such nets, in particular when they are used as an elastic support for camping furniture, have only a short useful life because the steel clamps are very rapidly destroyed by corrosion. Furthermore, the upholstering or similar seating surfaces are frequently damaged by the steel clamp or staples of the supporting net. Also the frequent use of the net may cause an abrasion of the cords by the steel clamps or staples at the cross-over points.